Phineas and Ferb: Christmas Vacation! How it Really Happened
by lipdproductionsinc
Summary: Alternate POV to the original "Christmas Vacation". Ever wondered how the elves got to Danville so quickly? Or how everyone turned on their Christmas lights so quickly? Well, find out in this story. This is my first Christmas special, so please take this with a grain of salt. Enjoy! Chapter 2 is up!
1. Intro

Chapter 1: Intro

 **A/N: This is my first Christmas special that I'm writing. I'm releasing now because Christmas songs are playing on all of the radio stations I listen to. This takes place during the Christmas Special. This will be a shorter story than my first story that I've written ("Working at the Danville Fire Department"). Enjoy!**

 **I do not own Phineas and Ferb. I only own the dispatcher center, the dispatchers, and the dispatch supervisor.**

 _At the Dispatch Center on Christmas Eve..._

As Christmas music plays in the background, most of the dispatchers are either walking around the floor or chatting with one another. Christmas Eve has always been a slow day at the dispatch center, and today was no exception. It was only 11 AM, and there was only 1 medical call, and the person didn't need to be transported. So the person gets to spend Christmas at home, with their family.

A Dispatch Supervisor is walking around carrying a plate full of sugar cookies.

"Would you like some cookies," he asked. "Alex and Ness made them."

"Oh, yes please," said a dispatcher, taking a cookie, and taking a bite. "Mmm, Alex, did your wife make these?"

"Yes, yes she did," Alex replied, wearing regular clothes, but obvious friends with everyone at the dispatch center.

"Tell her, that they are delicious," replied the dispatcher.

"I will," Alex responded.

"So, Alex, what brings you down here, to Danville," the supervisor asked.

"Oh, I was just in the area. I thought I would stop by with the cookies before I head back north to Alberta," Alex replied, looking around. "You know what would really spice this place up?"

"What's that," asked the supervisor.

"Some Christmas decorations," said Alex.

"Yeah, I guess we could do that. It's usually a slow day here during Christmas," the supervisor agreed, looking around at the undecorated floor. "But where are we going to get Christmas decorations now?"

Just then, a delivery guy walked in, "I have a delivery."

"What is it," asked the supervisor.

"Some Christmas decorations from Phineas and Ferb," replied the delivery guy.

"Huh. Well, what are the odds," said the supervisor, smiling. "Let's get decorating everyone!"

 _"That Christmas Feeling" by Olivia Olson plays..._

 _We're hanging the star above our tree and don't it look lovely?_

 _The lights and the tinsel sparkling for you._

 _I've got the christmas feeling I'll take it everywhere I go_

 _And make this christmas feeling grow_

 _So warm by the fireplace we glow, all cozy and happy_

 _Hang all the stockings in a row with you_

 _I've got the Christmas feeling I'll take it everywhere I go, and make this christmas feeling grow_

 _It feels like christmas(christmas) christmas (christmas) again (guitar solo)_

 _I've got the christmas feeling I'll take it everywhere I go, and make this christmas feeling grow_

 _It feels like christmas(christmas) christmas (christmas)_

 _Come on I know you don't want to miss this_

 _Let's make that christmas feeling grow._

 _OH! Let's make this christmas feeling grow._

As soon as the song was done, the last Christmas decoration was hung. The dispatch floor now has Christmas decorations everywhere. From Christmas trees, to tinsel on the cubicles and computers. Lights are also strung on the walls.

"There, that should do it," the supervisor said, stepping down from a stepstool.

"Yeah, it sure does." Alex said, looking around. "Well, I should get going if I want to catch my flight. Happy holidays everyone!" He gave a wave to everyone before heading out the door.

"Same to you," replied the supervisor. He looked around at his crew, "All right, let's get back to work."

"Yeah, like anything will happen," said a dispatcher, walking back to his post.

 _Doofenshmritz Evil Incorporated!_

"You see, unlike every other evil scientist, I don't hate Christmas." Doofenshmritz said, grabbing a remote, "There are plenty of other holidays I can't stand. For example..."

Nothing happened.

"Wait, wait, hold on. I can't get this-," Doofenshmritz said. Finally, when the remote worked, he said, "Uh, for example..."

 _"I Don't Hate Christmas" by Doofenshmritz_

 _You see Valentines is torture and my birthday is a mess!_

 _New Year's is a lot of noise and Arbor Day's a pest!_

 _Halloween's a horror, but I guess I must confess_

 _That I really don't hate Christmas!_

 _You see Flag Day is infernal, April Fool's is just a bore, Mardi Grass a waste unless you own a candy store._

 _All these other holidays I can admit that I abhor, but I really don't hate Christmas_

 _Now it isn't that I like it, at the most I feel ambivalence!_

 _But should I really just destroy it?_

 _I'll admit that I'm still on the fence_

 _It makes me tense!_

 _From the evil scientist community_

 _I'm sure to get ejected, but for Christmas I can seem to summon any true invective_

 _Because what is there to hate?_

 _I mean it's really so subjective!_

 _Though I really don't hate Christmas_

 _I hate puppy dogs and kittens, I hate flowers in the Spring!_

 _Heck, I even hate the sunshine and the birdies when they sing._

 _I can work up animosity for almost anything_

 _Tell me why I don't hate Christmas_

 _Though my childhood was atrocious, Christmas never was that bad, you see!_

 _So the best that I can muster is complete and total apathy_

 _What's wrong with me?_

 _How can I prove that I'm an evil villain worth his salt when with a holiday so jolly I can't even find a fault?_

 _If I didn't feel ambiguous, I'd launch a big assault!_

 _But I really don't hate Christmas!_

"Ah what the heck? Kick line!"

 _No I really, No I really don't hate Christmas!_

"I have an intense burning indifference!"

Doofenshmritz sighed and said, "I didn't even create the Naughty-inator myself because I compulsively, obsessively, just couldn't be bothered. Nah, the plans were mailed to me from Borneo where my Uncle Justin is rumored to be in hiding." Doofenshmritz said, looking at the -inator, "It's really a sweet gift, but how can I destroy Christmas without having a good reason?"

He sighs, and faces the -inator, "Well, I guess I have no choice." He presses a button.

Perry got scared as soon as Doofenshmritz pressed the button. _Did he really just activate it for no reason,_ he thought.

A chair pops up behind Doofenshmritz. He sits in it, saying "But to sit and wait for a reason."

Perry breathes a sigh of relief. _Oh, thank goodness!,_ he thought.

 **A/N: Let me know what you think, because this is a special, this will be finished before Christmas Day. I already know every chapter that will appear. This story will be at least 3 chapters long. Leave a review!**


	2. No Christmas!

Chapter 2: No Christmas?!

 **A/N: Thank you everyone for supporting this story. This next chapter will show actually how Danville's message that they were nice actually got to the North Pole. Yes, that is correct, the giant hanger wasn't enough. Enjoy! Make sure to leave a review.**

 _Doofenshmritz Evil Incorporated! 10 minutes later..._

Doofenshmritz is now sitting next to Perry, who is still tied up.

"You know," he says, "all I really want for Christmas is the ability to hate Christmas. Is that too much to ask?"

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Doofenshmritz gets up and walks to the door, saying, "Hmm, were you expecting anyone?"

He opens it to find carolers standing at the door. They start to sing "We Wish You a Merry Christmas".

As Doofenshmritz waves his finger to jingle, he says, "Ah, yes. How can you hate Christmas listening to that?"

As the carolers reach the second verse, Doofenshmritz starts to sing along, "'Bring us figgy pudding.'" He chuckles. "Well you can say please. But you know, whatever, great. Figgy pudding.

As the carolers sing, "We won't go until we get some," they enter Doof's house.

Doofenshmritz starts backing up. Concerned, he says, "Whoa, what? Are you threating me?!"

The carolers continue to sing.

Doofenshmritz, now angry, says, "How dare you! No one barges into my house and demands desserts. What sort of plan is that anyway? Let's go to a stranger's house and insult him in song and refuse to leave until he hands over a fruit dish that no one's prepared since the 16th century.

He walks over to the -inator. "Well, if that's how things are, I have my reason to push this button. So long Christmas, you're Feliz Navi-dead to me!" He presses a button, which activates the -inator. He laughs, "Uh, it was Spanish."

The roof of Doofenshmritz Evil Incorporated opened up and the -inator raised to the sky. After a few seconds, a green beam was fired into the sky. Doofenshmritz gives an evil laugh and says, "'Tis the season to be naughty!"

A caroler says, "Can I at least get a diet soda?"

Doofenshmritz sighs and says, "Sure, anyone else want anything?"

 _At the Jefferson County Dispatch Center..._

"How long until midnight again," a dispatcher asked.

"About 11 hours," replied the supervisor.

Suddenly, the sky turned dark.

"Hey, look guys." One dispatcher said, "Snow!"

Everyone looked outside, and indeed it was snowing moderately.

"Hmm, that's weird, there was no snow predicted on the forecast. Maybe the weatherman got it wrong again," said the supervisor.

"Wouldn't be the first time," said the dispatcher who noticed the snow.

A phone started to ring. "Someone get that, please," said the supervisor. He looked up at the incoming calls screen, "It's been deemed a non-emergency call."

"I got it," said another dispatcher, sitting at his desk. He picked up the phone and said, "Jefferson County Fire Communications, how can I help you?"

There a slight pause, and the dispatcher's gaze immediately went cold. "Are you sure," he asked.

Another slight pause. "Ok, thanks for letting us know. I'll spread the word," the dispatcher said, hanging up phone. He stood on his chair and whistled and said, "Listen up!"

Once he had everyone's attention, he sighed and said, "Christmas has been cancelled."

Everyone in the room was shocked. The supervisor approached and asked, "What happened?"

The dispatcher responded by saying, "It seems the entire city has been marked as naughty."

A few gasps were heard as well as some confused sayings. Another dispatcher asked, "Even us?"

The 1st dispatcher responded by saying, "Yes, even us. And I'm afraid there's nothing we can do to fix it."

More gasps were heard and everyone got a worried look. The supervisor stepped up and said, "Now, as bad as this is, we need to get back to work. We'll probably be having a lot of people calling us soon asking if Christmas is cancelled, and we hear otherwise, the answer is yes."

Everyone slowly shuffled back to their desks with their heads held down. Even the supervisor went over to the radio and turned off the Christmas music.

After a few seconds of silence, a dispatcher starting singing a song that some kids were singing at the exact same time.

 _"Where Did We Go Wrong?" (Sung by Phineas and the gang, covered by the Jefferson County Fire Communications Center)_

 _How could we be naughty when I thought we were so nice?_

A female dispatcher joined in.

 _Could we have been blinded by some little hidden vice?_

Another male dispatcher joined in.

 _Did our visions of sugarplums not dance like they should?_

The first dispatcher joined back in.

 _I'm racking my brain here, I really thought we were good._

Everyone but the supervisor joined in.

 _I know that you got that list, and I know you check it twice. But could you check it again, cause it seems to me, we were all pretty nice._

The supervisor said, "Ah, what the heck. Maybe it will work." He joined in.

 _Where did we go wrong? Please tell me._

 _Where did we go wrong?_

 _Where did we go-_

All but the first two dispatchers stopped singing.

 _Won't somebody tell me._

Everyone: _Where did we go wrong?_

 _Back at Doofenshmritz Evil Incorporated!_

The carolers are still singing.

 _We won't go until we get some._

 _We won't go until we get some._

Angrily, Doofenshmritz sighs and says, "Don't you see what going on out there? Your plan failed! There's no figgy pudding! There's no Christmas! You can all just go home.

The carolers remain in place, singing.

 _We won't go until we get some, it's the principle of a thing!_

Doofenshmritz growls in frustration and storms out of the room.

One of the male carolers says, "Come on guys, let's do _But it's Christmas, Becky._

A female caroler scoffs and says, "You have got to get over me, Josh."

 _Back at the Communications Center..._

"I really wish that there was something we could do," said a dispatcher, lowering his head to the desk. He looked at the TVs and one TV caught his attention. It was a boy playing a guitar next to a sign that said "Danville for Niceness" in big bold letters, and in smaller letters it said, "Or Santa, What Gives?". He turned to his supervisor and said, "Turn up WJOP."

The supervisor pressed the volume button on a remote and the song got louder, loud enough that all of the dispatchers can hear it.

 _"Danville for Niceness" (by the cast of Phineas and Ferb)_

Phineas: _Everybody's saying we're naughty, it's getting really hard to take._

Isabella: _So we've come to let the world know, there must've been a mistake._

The supervisor snapped his fingers at another dispatcher and said, "How far is that reaching?"

"Let me find out," replied the dispatcher, typing on his computer. "Upstate."

Baljeet: _So if Santa and elves can hear us, we hope we've been clear and concise._

The dispatcher who first saw the song on the monitor said, "Can we transmit it?"

"Yeah," said the other dispatcher, "I just need approval from the boss."

"Do it," the supervisor replied. "Make sure it goes to the North Pole."

"On it," replied the dispatcher, typing on his keyboard. "Done."

Buford: _In the verses vice versus us,_

Baljeet: _Vice versa, us versus vice._

 _At the North Pole..._

Blay'n and Clewn't are working on Santa's route when a message popped up.

Blay'n says, "Oh, what have we here?"

Clewn't responds with, "What have you got there, Blay'n?"

"It's a live video link."

"Open it," Clewn't says. Blay'n clicks on link to see everyone in Danville singing.

Everyone: _Danville is very nice, Santa please. Check your list more than twice, guaranteed!_

Confused, Blay'n says, "Danville, what's he talking about?"

Curious, Clewn't says, "Let me see that list of last minute naughties.

Handing the list over, Blay'n says, "They're all from the same place."

Rubbing his chin, Clewn't says, "Hmmm, something's not right, we better get to the bottom of this. Is there a way to trace this back?"

"Yeah," Blay'n says, typing on the computer. "It looks like it came from the Jefferson County Communications Center on the Fire Dispatch floor."

Clewn't responds by saying, "Can we go there?"

"Yeah, I just need to put the coordinates into the 'Teleport Anywhere' machine and then we can go."

"Alright, let's go!"

 **A/N: Almost 1,300 words? Wow, feels a lot shorter than that. But, oh well. Enjoy! Please leave a review!**


End file.
